As We Stumble Along
by GothPhantom
Summary: A year after Elphaba's 'death', Glinda finds it's still to much for her to handle. In desperation to escape the pain, she wipes her memory of the past year, leaving everything she ever knew of Elphaba, Fiyero, and Shiz behind. Gelphie? Musicalverse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ...I don't own Wicked.**

**A/N: So, I've got the nerve to write a chapter story yet again. This one's rather unique, I don't know where the idea came from, but I had to write it down. This is musical verse, and yes, the title of this story is from a musical I'm in love with. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter! By the way. This story won't make any sence if you don't realize this is Musical Verse. If you think it's Book Verse for one second I'll kick you. Just kidding. :) But please realize, it's Musical Verse...Okay:)**

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes pain is to much to handle.

That was the case of the Good Witch of Oz, Glinda the Good. Ever since the death of her best friend, Elphaba, the pain she felt never went away. Soon, she couldn't bare the fact anymore. The blonde started to believe that none of it ever happened; that Elphaba never really died. Glinda knew she was going insane from mourning so much. Some days, she could go by without care. Others, it was different.

One day, Glinda pulled out The Grimmerie, which Elphaba had given her the day of her death. She flipped through the book, desperately trying to find something that could reverse the horrible fate her friend endured. Coming up short, the frustrated woman flipped to any page in the book; and discovered there was actually something she could read. It said something about Memory, and Forgetting. Desperate for anything, the thought of not remembering this pain slipped into her head.

_Maybe that would work_, she thought to herself. She slowly attempted to say the words, then, the beat became faster and the tension around her became higher. Before she knew it, in the middle of the chant, she felt her eyelids start to fall, her vision going blurry. And before she knew it, everything became dark.

* * *

Glinda stood happily on the balcony, smiling at all of the Ozians below her. She waved at some of the Munchkin children below her, the blonde's face glowing in the sunlight. 

The Good Witch raised a hand, and projected her voice. "Fellow Ozians, I must take my leave." A reply of moans and cries were amongst them, but the blonde simply smiled and bid farewell. "Goodbye, my friends!"

As a bubble formed around her, she slowly faded, the faces of the Ozians growing dimmer and dimmer in the distance. The blonde couldn't help but let a frown seep through; after all, holding a smile could be tiring after two hours. Even though the blonde was always cheerful, it wasn't unusually to frown now and then.

Glinda had a wonderful life. Oz was peaceful, there weren't any problems, and the best part, she wasn't there when The Wicked Witch as there.

Although, Glinda wouldn't have minded if she _was_ there when that Witch was horrifying Oz. A little excitement would've been nice, she figured. However, a peaceful Oz was much more comforting than a wreck filled world.

Soon, she landed at her place in the Emerald City; though it was big, where all rulers of Oz lived, it was also quite cozy and comfortable. Covered with green speckles, she gazed at the walls before her and quickly made her way to the room.

As the blonde girl changed her clothes, she blinked and slowly sat down on her bed. The white silky night gown felt like water against her legs, making her shiver. Glinda placed her head down on the pink pillow, and pulled the covers up to her shoulders and let her arms lay across the top.

But the Good Witch found she was not tired.

Instead, she found her mind wondering onto subjects that never crossed her mind more than once before. Subjects such as school, her name, and more importantly, The Wicked Witch of the West.

One thing that bothered her deeply, was the fact that her parents demanded she be called Galinda. Yet, for some strange reason, she felt the name Glinda fit more right with her personality. To her parents disappointment, she continued to go by Glinda, though not her true name.

However, she did wonder how that name came by her. It seemed as though someone would call her that, but who? It may have been a nickname from years again, but who would dare not call her by her full name?

Needless to say, that flew out of her mind in a moment. Many adults came up to the blonde and started talking to her about some place called Shiz; what this place was, Glinda knew not until she finally went there and found out it was a school.

Unbelievable, people told her they had classes together. But Glinda knew they must've been kidding or something of the sort, because from what Morrible told her, she never went to a school called Shiz. According to her beloved friend, she went to school in a different part of Oz altogether; the girl thought it was a joke to say she went to Shiz, and simply went along with it.

Morrible was her secretary, a woman who'd once gone to jail because The Wizard sent her there for reasons unknown. Glinda had been requested to see her, and the two soon became friends in a strange way. The blonde believed every word she said; the fact that The Wizard lied, and that Morrible was innocent the whole time.

However, one thing that gravely bothered the Witch was the fact that no one in Oz chose to speak of The Wicked Witch. Glinda was curious more than anything; she wanted to know how she became so Wicked, how she could fly on a broom, and how, rumor had it, she was green.

All those questions floated in the back of Glinda's mind, never opening in public, never leaving her. She was determined to find out, secretly if afraid to ask. In a strange way, she almost felt sorry for the woman; such a Wicked person seemed impossible, but from what people have told her, which is very little, she seemed more Wicked than anything Glinda could think of.

But of course, The Wicked Witch's doings happened before Glinda's time, before anything in Oz was as colorful as it seemed. The blonde stood up out of bed and walked over to her desk, slowly opening a secret drawer that only she knew of. In it held a book, one that she had had all her life, but never knew what it could do.

She knew exactly opened the book, of course; even with the curiosity building up inside her. The blonde always thought it held dark magic, but chose not to show it to Morrible, in fear that it could cause problems. So instead, she ended up staring at the thick book, her fingers running over it's smooth surface. And of course, whenever she felt so close to opening the book, she came up short, and shoved it back the drawer.

Glinda headed back to her bed, sleep filling her body in a wave, and almost collapsing at the spot. She managed to crawl under her covers without falling into a deep sleep.

_I'll find out more about the Witch tomorrow,_ she promised herself before sleep took over.

* * *

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Woot. I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out. I don't feel like writing a long A/N. But by the way. I stole a sentence from Wolfie in the last chapter and stole a sentence from Cardboard in this one. :D Enjoy all.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The blonde girl stood, clutching a black object close to her heart. She had a wicked grin across her face, and saw someone in dark clothing heading towards her._

"_Hello, Miss Glinda." The person greeted. Glinda's eyes shot open and a wide smiled placed across her face._

"_Hello, Miss Elphaba! I was just needing you…" Glinda could feel the lying seeping through her mouth. The girl came closer, and the gasp that was in Glinda's mouth never seemed to come out. The girl that she was talking to was…green._

"_I wanted to thank you-" The green girl started, but Glinda held a hand up._

"_I wanted to give you this!" She shoved the hat into the green hands. A nasty smile fell on the peach face, and the blonde felt a strike of guilt fill her heart. But it seemed as though someone else was control her movements and words, and only she was controlling her heart._

And in the next moment, she was standing, hand-in-hand with a rather handsome boy; Glinda knew not of what his name was, but found herself speaking before she realized it.

"_Fiyero, can we get something to drink?" She asked sweetly, giving him the cutest eyes she could butter up._

_He seemed to melt at the face, and nodded. "I'll be right back." He kissed the top of her hand, and made a swift moment into the crowd._

_Glinda suddenly heard the music stop. A girl with black hair ran over to her and said, "Miss Glinda! Look! The artichoke is wearing the hat!" She burst into a fit of giggles._

_Glinda looked at the top of the stairs and saw none other than the girl she saw earlier that night. Elphaba, as she was called, was wearing a jagged hat, that looked completely horrible with everything she had on. _

_Glinda wasn't laughing. She stood on her tiptoes and saw that the green girl was doing a strange sort of dance. The blonde, filled with guilt, walked over and joined in her dancing. Soon, the rest of the crowd joined in._

_The girl blinked, and found herself in a dark room. Clutching the same hat to her heart again, only this time, tears were spilling down her cheeks. She stood up, walked over to her closet, and put the hat near the top shelf. An ear piercing scream suddenly filled the surroundings. It sounded strange, almost familiarly, and so pain filled, Glinda wasn't sure she could take it._

_She crumpled to the ground, the scream growing louder and louder until-_

Glinda's eyes shot open, with ice cold sweat dripping down her face. She found her comforter completely kicked off, and sun shooting through the window. Finding her breathing difficult, she sat up and closed her eyes, trying to remember what that dream was about.

A hat? A green girl? The Wicked Witch, perhaps? Glinda rolled her eyes.

"That's it," she said allowed to herself. "I'm never going to think about that Witch before I go to sleep again."

Shaking off the strange feeling, she got up and showered, letting the cool water ease her confusion and mind. Getting out and changing, one part of the dream seemed to stick out in her mind.

She had a hat. The entire time, she was carrying around some black disgusting hat. What was strange, Glinda never remembered receiving such a gift.

The blonde put on her favorite dress; it had silver sparkles, shined in any light. It was the most comfortable thing she owned, and had a tiara that went perfectly with it.

Glinda made a swift spin and her dress seemed to levitate for a moment in the air. "Now, where is that blasted tiara?" She headed towards her closet, shoving clothes to the side, opening boxes on the floor. She stood on her tiptoes, grabbing the box that was on top.

Unfortunately, wearing heals and trying to be taller didn't work in Glinda's advantage. As she took hold of the box, she felt her toes crush and in the next second she was on the ground, the box making a thump as it hit the floor.

The Good Witch groaned, sitting upward and staring at all the hats on the floor. Ironically, the tiara that she had been looking for landed on her lap, and was sitting, almost mockingly, waiting for her to put on.

"Oh, you little…" Glinda smiled to herself and put the hat-like object on her head. Noticing the others were scattered, she quickly picked them up and shoved them in a box. This time, when Glinda made her way to push the box on the shelf, she took off her heels.

But as Glinda was putting the box up, something dark and in the corner of the shelf caught her eye. Not quite sure what it was, she hesitantly grabbed it; it was a soft type of fabric. She pulled it down, and thought her heart skipped a beat.

It was the hat that was in her dreams.

Her hands lost control for a moment and it fell silently to the floor. Feeling her heart beat quicken, she decided that it be better if she ignored the fact that it was there; and the blonde headed out the door.

Earlier the day before, Glinda announced to the Ozians she wouldn't be with them the next day; she was going to spend a day in the Emerald City, and did not wish to be bothered. For once, Glinda the Good wanted to spend a little time shopping and being free for a day.

Glinda headed towards the shopping street, where they had all of her favorite types of stores. Jewelry, flowers, almost everything a girl her age would love.

Although Glinda ruled Oz, she was only twenty one. Still a young person in and out, she had urges to scurry into every store and giggle at all the little perks they had.

Swiftly moving, she walked into a cute little store with pink flowers all around the door. Hearing the little bell as she walked in, she smiled to herself. The next thing she knew, a bag in each hand and a smile across her face, she walked out of the store, almost skipping down the street.

As Glinda continued her search for clothing, accessories, and other unneeded things, a black store caught her eye. It was completely dark looking, not a friendly thing in sight. Curiously, she walked in.

Hearing a creek on the floor board, she gently put her bags on the floor. It was empty; no one but the cashier was there. The blonde touched a black jewel that as hanging on a strange looking chain; to her, it was almost begging to be bought.

She slowly picked it up, the diamond dangling freely. _Oh goodness, I have to buy this!_

The blonde happily walked over to the cash register, which was unoccupied. She leaned against the counter patiently, looking at all of the things that would normally horrify her.

Glinda peeked over the counter curiously, looking for someone, anyone, so she could leave the shop. She spotted a little bell, and couldn't resist but tap it. As soon as the _bring!_ went off, grumbling and shoving came from behind a door next to the counter. The door swung open, and a clatter of two hoofs hit the floor.

Of course, now in Oz, it wasn't odd to find Animals running stores. In fact, two of the five stores the blonde witch had went into had Animal's running the cash register. Glinda lifted a smile, and pushed the necklace closer to him.

"Now, is this what you want to buy?" A rough voice asked, and Glinda looked up to see who she was talking to.

He looked strangely familiar, the way his eyes looked made Glinda believe she had met this goat somewhere else. That was something the blonde was always good at; she could remember anyone by the way their eyes looked.

"Do…" Glinda started carefully, hoping she wouldn't be to straight forward. "Do I know you?"

The goat looked up, and it seemed as though he was going to have a heart-attack. He blinked his eyes quickly a few times, then shook his head.

"No, but I know that you're Glinda the Good." He said quickly, obviously not wiling to stay on the subject.

Glinda let it go. "I'd like to buy this." She picked up the necklace, watching it admirably as it dangled from her fingers.

The Goat looked at her and nodded. "That'll be…thirty-five dollars."

The blonde nodded. She opened her purse, pulled out the correct amount, and handed him the money. He took it slowly and eyed Glinda carefully.

"Miss Glinda, if you don't mind me saying…" He started slowly. "I believe we have met before."

Glinda's eyes snapped upward at those words. "Pardon me?"

"In fact," The Goat looked around for a moment before looking and swallowing. "Miss Glinda, we have met before."

Glinda laughed awkwardly. "I thought I knew you for a moment, sir, but-"

"Dillamond's the name." He interrupted, nodding.

Glinda the Good blinked. "You're first name?"

The Goat called Dillamond shook his head. "No, but my first name doesn't matter. Miss Glinda, I have to say. Although things may seem in order now, I know history is going to repeat itself very soon."

The blonde shook her head and smiled. "The Witch is gone, my dear Ozian, no need to worry about her."

Dillamond shook his head no furiously, stomping a hoof as though to clear his own head of verbal clutter. "No, you misunderstand how recent this was," he hissed, somehow pleading with his beady, feral eyes. "Lady Glinda, are you feeling up to par? The Witch's recent death was, well, recent. Hardly a year ago. Surely you remember?"

"Sir, Dillamond, I hardly know what you speak of." She said hurriedly. "I know nothing of the Witch that you speak of. That couldn't have been a year ago, she died before my time."

"But she didn't!" He almost yelled, and the blonde stopped running through her bags.

"Miss Glinda, please, listen to me. Madame Morrible, your secretary, is an evil person. She wants Oz to be a horrible, horrible place. Believe me, she's already tried before. The Witch that you speak of, she wasn't Wicked at all."

"Nonsense!" The blonde snatched the bag out of the Animal's hands. "Now, if you excuse me, Mr. Dillamond, I must be going. Please get your facts straight, sir, I do not wish to here these horrible lies of which you speak. Good day."

Glinda attempted to spin, but Dillamond stomped a hoof on her bag. Hearing it slightly rip, the blonde stopped, and stared.

"Please, Lady Glinda, listen. She's the Wicked one in our world. I don't believe you fully understand the lies she's feeding you, the facts she's fixed so they fit her story. She's evil, you need to understand that she wants all of Oz to be lower than you two. Morrible wants everything that Elphaba worked for, gone. You can't fall into her trap."

"I don't know an Elphaba in all of Oz," she said suddenly, blinking. "You speak nothing of the truth. Obviously, you were around when her Wickedness happened, and she convinced you to go along with her plans. You must realize she's gone, and she was wrong. Now, please let my bag go, and I shall be off."

She yanked her bag away from his grasp, and he glared. "I always knew you were a blissful blonde, but if Elphaba was here, you would know right from wrong."

Glinda stared. "I do not know this Elphaba that you speak of, now, good day."

She spun on her heel, and quickly gathered her other items, and was just about to stumble out the door before she heard the raspy voice say something else.

"You should know her," he said, for some reason, a twinge of hurt was hearable. "She was your best friend."

Glinda's mind snapped as she heard the bell and fell onto the streets of the Emerald City.

* * *

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: So here's chapter 3. I like how it turned out. Yes, it's 5:30 in the morning and I'm posting this, I haven't slept all night. :D But shush- don't tell Cardboard she'll get mad. Anyway, isn't this story so sad for Glinda? Yeah, it is. By the way you're going to hate Morrible. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Glinda did not make it past the doorsill, but forcefully fell onto the frame, miscalculating distance between it and her delicate shoulder blades, and slid to the floor, heaving shakily. She managed to close the door and lean delicately against it, the back of her head barely touching the wood.

What was Dillamond speaking of? A girl that was her best friend? Glinda did not know of any girl named Elphaba, it seemed like an old fashion named anyway. However, the name did seem familiarly, as if she knew it when she was a young child. That had to be it, seeing as she didn't remember any years of her childhood.

Glinda stared at her closet, which was left open from the morning, and it seemed as though it was almost mocking her; it was wide open, the black hat she had was sitting on the floor, almost asking her to pick it up. She crawled over, as if someone else was controlling her yet again, and held the hat closely.

A déjà vu moment seemed to fill her head, and she felt faint and dizzy. The blonde, clutching the hat close to her heart, looking downward, it all seemed as though it had happened before.

She immediately dropped the hat, trying to piece everything together. It was a rather horrid looking hat; with the pointy top sticking out, it looked like something…

A witch would wear.

Glinda struggled to breathe as she stood up, blinking and trying to recover from that thought. Whenever she took the time to place an image of that Witch in her head, she always imagined something green, in all black, a broomstick, and strangely that same hat. But whenever Glinda pictured her, she never saw a Wicked smile, only a hurt look, something that clung to the blonde's heart.

She stood up, needing to get out of her room, staring one more time at the dreaded hat before stumbling out of the room.

Upon falling out of the room, Glinda ran into someone and the collision made her blank out for a moment or too; when she regained focus, she was greeted with a pudgy hand in front of her face.

"Lady Glinda, please be more careful when slamming open doors," Morrible's voice said, staring her in the eyes.

Glinda took the hand. "Yes, Mahulda, I know." Morrible cringed. Glinda knew she hated being called that, even though it was her first name. "And how many times have I told you to just call me Glinda?"

"How many times have I asked you to call me Madame?" Glinda took Morrible's hand, yanking her to her feet in a moment's time. "But you are the ruler of Oz. I can't help but call you by your proper title."

The blonde rolled her eyes, but ignored the statement. "Alright, _Madame_, but I do have a very serious question I'd like you to answer for me."

Morrible took a step back from Glinda and nodded. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me about The Wicked Witch of the West?" She blurted out, and saw the woman before her flinch with discomfort.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Morrible looked at her and laughed. "Why, dreary, would you ever want to hear about her?"

"Curiosity, Madame." The blonde replied simply, her face in full seriousness.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Lady Glinda," the old woman stated just as simply. "You certainly don't want to kill a poor kitten, do you?

"Mahulda, now is no time for joking." The Ruler of Oz said clearly, staring Morrible down with cold eyes.

After another moments silence, Morrible nodded, giving in. "Alright, but let us go and sit down, shall we?"

The walked down the curved stair case to Glinda's calming room; She went there after a speech to stare at the fire and try to figure out everything in her life. Although, she never got anywhere.

The blonde sat down near the fire, and Morrible sat across from her, the two in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well?" Glinda pressed, needed to know her dream wasn't possible.

"Well, she was a Wicked person through and through," she started, staring at the side of the blonde's couch. "She never had any friends as a child. She hated Animals, wanted everyone dead."

Glinda stared. "How could someone want everyone dead? That's horrible!"

"Please, let me continue, no interruptions." Morrible snapped, and the witch fell silent.

"She hated all Animals, always thought that…well, in her words, that Animals should be seen and not heard. It was horrible, she attacked all the Animals in Oz, stopped them from talking. The old ruler of Oz tried to help, but that Witch managed to get him to flee Oz. At one point, I almost had her captured, but she managed to get me locked in jail instead.

"Unfortunately, her sister, who was later killed from a house falling on her-"

"What?" Glinda said immediately, not believing she heard her right. "I didn't know she had a sister." It took the blonde a moment to full process Morrible's sentence in her head. "A house?! How could a ho-"

"Hush, or I can't finish." The secretary demanded, and the blonde finally fell silent.

"Her sister attempted to get rid of the Munchkins rights, but was killed by yes, a house. A girl, Dorothy, managed to land a house on the Wicked Witch of the East, and also managed to kill The Wicked Witch of the West. By throwing a bucket of water on her, she melted in front of her, ending all of Oz's horror.

"She always was a wicked person; I had her in my class while I was teaching at Shiz. She was Wicked, in and out. It's good that she's gone, she shouldn't have been in this world."

The blonde remained silent for a moment. "I-I almost feel sorry for her," Glinda admitted, feeling as though poison left her mouth. "But I never knew she was so Wicked as everyone said."

Morrible nodded. "However," she started slowly. "her sister was a wise child."

The blonde witch blinked. "How?"

The old woman repositioned herself, glancing at the door to make sure no one was there. "You see, Lady Glinda, she knew that Munchkins were bellow us in society."

Glinda jumped up and shook her head. "No, everyone in Oz has equal rights, everyone-"

"Lady Glinda, please." Morrible demanded again. "Think for a moment. They can't do _everything_ you're capable of doing. You have more power than you realize, Glinda, you do. You can make Oz more…organized if you listen to the plan I thought of."

The blonde blinked. "…I'll listen, but Madame, I really don't think-"

"Glinda, you could make everyone do whatever you wanted," Morrible said clearly. "_whatever_ you wanted. They all don't appreciate you, you're to _free_ with these Ozians. If you want them to really appreciate you, you have to make Oz run more under _your_ power."

Glinda stared at the fire, watching the flames tap the top of the fireplace gently. "Whatever I wanted," she repeated softly, her heart doing a strange twist. "I…I always liked Oz open, but I don't think everyone listens to the few things I ask…"

"Exactly!" Boomed Morrible, standing up. "Which is why you need to let them know who their true ruler is! Glinda, you can make these Ozians do anything you dreamed of if you stripped the rights of every type of person or Animal in Oz!"

Her last words echoed throughout the room. The blonde's heart froze when she heard Morrible's heart on the subject.

"Then they would have less freedoms and things," Glinda stated blankly, not fully understanding what the Madame planned to do. "And…I could get them to do anything I wanted…"

"Yes, Glinda, yes!" Morrible pressed fiercely. "Think, all of Oz can be completely under your control with a swift move of your words. Oz needs to be more organized, more settled; if it's left this way, people may start taking advantage and do unnecessary things…they may even try to take you away from your post." She added darkly, the fire cracking with her words.

The blonde stared at the fire, slightly dieing from lake of wood, everything Morrible said running through her head. Was it possible that she was right? Was it possible that Oz was to free, that Glinda wasn't fully fulfilling her job?

Her life had always had a blank gap. She craved for it to be filled with something, someone, anything that would finally make her feel whole. Perhaps, the words Madame were saying was true. Maybe Oz really needed to be more organized, more…

Under control.

"Madame," Glinda started darkly, the fire leaving a small impression on her face. "I'd like to take you up on that offer."

The fire burned out.

* * *

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I had a dream...I owned Wicked.**

**A/N: I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. So this chapter kinda...well, sucks. It's short and to the point I guess. But I hope you still like it. Now Cardboard can't be mad at me 'cuz I finished this chapter. Mwa :)**

**Random Fact That I'm Proud About: I met Adam Pascal and Anthony Rapp on Saturday. Holy. Crap. dies**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Elphaba stared as the tiny fire turned black and the nights sky lit up everything around her. Something in her heart kept making everything she did feel uncomfortable; desperately, she tried to convince Fiyero that something was wrong, but he didn't listen.

"Fiyero, are you awake?" The green witch asked softly, gazing at his body that lay still on the ground.

"Yes," he sat up, smiling at the girl. "everything alright?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, standing up and starting to pace.

"Are you alright, Elphie?" He asked, tone filled with concern.

The green witch felt her heart skip a beat at the name he called her. _She_ gave her that nickname, he wasn't meant to use it. It didn't feel right. She felt as though only one person could call her that, and that was…

"Elphie?" The prince interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing, Fiyero," she lied simply, looking at him. "I was just curious to see if you were awake."

Fiyero, now standing up, folded his arms across his chest. "Elphaba, there is something wrong. You know you can tell me anything."

Elphaba sighed, frustrated with what strange feeling she had. She knew that something was wrong. However, what it was, she wasn't sure, seeing as the two weren't in contact with any Ozians, even though they were in Oz.

That was a problem between the scarecrow and the witch. They argued, which led to unnecessary pauses in their journey. They never made it out of Oz, merely hanging near the border, desperately trying to find common ground to move on.

They left Oz over seven months ago. Elphaba, slowly and unknowingly, was losing her love for Fiyero. She had been slightly aware of this; his kisses seemed less meaningful, his holds not sparking as they use to. The fire in their relationship was gone, and the green girl couldn't explain that to him after everything they'd been through.

"Elphaba?" He pressed, snapping the girl out of her trance.

"Fiyero, do you ever think about going back to Oz?" Elphie asked softly, gazing into his eyes.

The scarecrow looked at her and frowned. "Elphaba, what's going on in your head?"

"You must think about it sometimes," the witch went on, ignoring his voice. "We both grew up in Oz, it's not as if it's strange to be thinking of our home."

"Elphie, are you alright?" He stood up, straw slightly sticking out of the right sleeve.

"…and of course, we'd have urges to go back and visit our home, seeing as so much love happened there…"

"Elphaba Thropp, look at me." He grabbed her arms tightly, and Elphie looked at him strangely.

"Fiyero, do you ever want to go back to Oz?" She asked in full seriousness, letting his straw hands slide off her arms.

"Elphaba, you know we can't ever go back." He replied, letting out a rather large sigh.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"My answer doesn't matter that much, seeing as we can't ever go back."

"But do you?" Her voice sounded strange; almost like a child asking a deep question, something about life or the stars above them.

The prince paused, his lips parted slightly, his black yes staring into the brown ones. "Yes," he stated finally, breaking the eye contact and looking towards the ground.

"But we can't." Elphaba finished, looking at the trees that blew gently from the wind.

"Why do you want to go back to Oz?" He asked suddenly, his head snapping upward.

"It was just a thought." She answered, partially being truthful. "I just would feel better to know that…"

"…what?" Fiyero pressed again, and Elphaba's face went in a way that Fiyero had only seen once before in his life. This face, which earned a heart break every time he saw it, only happened when ever their friends name was mentioned or thought of; so, naturally, he saw that face quiet often. Although both never spoke of the good witch, both Ozians thought about her constantly.

"That Glinda is alright." Elphaba's tongue felt tingly, and her stomach flipped. It was the first time in seven months the name has slipped from the green lips; Elphaba's heart cracked.

The scarecrow took a breathe and shook his head. "You really shouldn't worry about Glinda," he muttered. "It's not like it matters anyway, she thinks we're dead."

"Exactly!" Elphaba yelled suddenly, then caught herself. "She thinks we're dead. Which is why I want to make sure she's okay."

"She can't still be mourning, Elphaba." Fiyero said, rolling his eyes.

"How would you know?" Elphie shot back, anger rising within her.

"Because it's been months since we've left, she must be recovered and ruling Oz happily."

The witch stared at him, eyes hurt and narrowed. "She's my best friend, Yero." Elphie said slowly, making it perfectly clear how she felt. "I'm worried about her because I care about her."

"I know you do, Elphie, but you've got to let these things go."

"Fiyero, you don't understand that I have to see her, I'll feel so much better if I can actually…see her face one last time, and maybe not covered with tears."

The prince seemed stunned at her words, but still took his stand. "I'm sorry, Elphaba, but I can't let you go."

The witch tore away from his grasp and headed in a direction, not knowing where she was going or what she would find.

* * *

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the pillow I'm about to use.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long blank, guys, but here's a new chapter. I love Cardboard to death for saving me with this chapter. Ha. Anyway, to tired to write anymore, so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

At first, Fiyero paused, as though he has to survey the situation, then swiftly retaliated and grabbed a green arm. "Elphaba, I can't let you just walk away."

"You could," Elphaba met his eyes, a slight deviation in her own, trying to make sense of how it felt so surreal. "It's about… obligation."

"No, it's not." The Winkie Prince dug his straw feet into the ground, trying to hold his own as Elphaba tugged at her arm. Physically, at least, he would not let her leave him. So long as he had the might, and it showed in his determined expression. "Between the both of us, so much has happened."

"And how much of anything have we been able to make a normal conversation?" retorted the green witch, regretting it immediately. She sighed tiredly, reminding herself that this was not about she and Fiyero; in fact, this had nothing to do with the straw man.

"You haven't been concentrating lately," Fiyero said defensively, and Elphaba struggled to leave again. "Elphaba- would you... listen to me a minute!"

The green witch attempted to shrug him off, taking a few small steps when an ominous ripping sound silenced both of them. Elphaba paused to turn, while Fiyero glanced down mournfully at his fallen limb, detached from his empty shoulder. It was oddly ironic to look at, the empty socket that once held an arm, torn at the stitching, once could not be deterred. Much like he could keep hold of Elphaba uncannily.

"Damn," he swore under his breath at last, reaching down with his other hand to pick up the pack of straw. "I'll have to re-sew it again."

Elphaba smiled weakly, succumbing to him by reaching out to clasp where his shoulder met the now detached arm. It was more of an apology, one that needn't be verbalized to be accepted. She began again, quieter, calmer.

"Fiyero, if you love me as much as you say," she said, devoid of guilt, though it was much to ask, "then you'll let me go."

"Let you go, as in, leave where we are now, or leave _me_?" He asked, giving the green witch a steady look.

"I suppose," she said, not truly answering the question. Fiyero glanced down at the limb supposed to be attached to his body, gripped in his free hand.

"I know," he started slowly, "that you care for Glinda. It happens. I care for her, too. You want nothing more than to save her, to speak to her again, and I wish her nothing but good things. But we made a pact, Elphaba, one out of love. That we couldn't return for reasons that were beyond us."

"Beyond us then, but this overrides what we were faced with," argued Elphaba stubbornly, almost childishly. "The Wizard is gone. And now this… wilderness," she indicated their surroundings. "You couldn't just stand around when it was me, Fiyero, try to understand."

"But as it stands, you need her more than she needs you."

Elphaba truly mulled over that theory, looked up at Fiyero to give him an intense look, one he misinterpreted as question, instead of searching. Perhaps his eyes would say more than his mouth, she figured. Instead, she found that his mouth said more, smiling slightly with his teeth. "I love you more than to just let you walk out to your death."

"Not necessarily to my death," she replied. "Into danger, but I'm willing enough. Fiyero, I know you love me, and I love you."

It was an incomplete sentence. She didn't know if Fiyero knew it, but her thin fingers left his shoulder affectionately one by one, like a ghost trying to leave behind a message. It wasn't exactly the most vulnerable state that Fiyero had, but his childhood suggested a way of persuasion for those who loved him. Elphaba found herself easily becoming jaded towards it, and ever since she had left… Well, Glinda was alone in the world. Of that she knew. She knew it well, because she felt the same.

The green witch pulled her lover into a tight hug, resting her pointed nose against his relaxed jaw. He smelt of straw, but the straw felt like flesh. "I won't leave you, Fiyero," she whispered in his ear softly. _Not yet._

…………..

Elphaba sat up softly, her back protesting from the comfortable lying she was doing before. She had been waiting, unable to sleep, her lover snoring soundly beside her but providing no more consolation than before. She swung her legs over the bed, feet making contact with the cold, wooden floorboards. She willed the not to creak, Fiyero's calm expression remaining a signal of slumber.

She took slow, careful steps, aware of how sneakily she went. She back away enough so that if Fiyero were to awake, neither could see the other in the darkened room. Her eyes had been open for the better part of the night, never quite getting used to the black surroundings, but adapt enough to figure out what was where.

How she would get the Emerald City, Elphaba did not know. Getting to Oz as the primary problem for now, through forests and crowds of people, all knowing her face and abnormality. Getting past the guards was easy, a thieves trick, something she was used to by now, but the civilians would prove troublesome.

And then, there was handsome, wistful Fiyero, who would wake up the next morning to find he had been lied to, and would remain alone in this foreign place for the remainder of his life, unless he scuttled out from hiding, as well. The guilt, burdening and hollowing all at once, made Elphaba feel as though she hadn't any lungs.

Her stomach churned uncomfortably, as though she had yet to make up her mind. There were two things she had to choose between that made up the entirety of love in her life; the man who'd stolen her heart, or her best friend, who had brought so much to the green witch, and needed her more than ever. If this wasn't about what was right, then it was as she'd said that evening about obligation.

Her backpack was waiting for her, beckoning the green witch forth to go forth with her plans. This would hurt Fiyero, and in a sense, it felt as though she was leaving half of herself there. This had become her life, but so easily she had decided to slip away. Was it that she and Fiyero had simply lost the urgency that brought them together, or that she was antsy, and needed freedom? Or, was did it come down to Glinda, who, Elphaba figured, stole something from her before the Winkie Prince?

Did Elphaba want her heart back?

With that last thought, Elphaba quietly found her way out of the room, looking one last time at Fiyero, wanting nothing more then to lay a hand on his forehead, to observe his face and press her lips to his own, but that would only complicate the matter.

She dashed out of the house, tripping occasionally over bare roots of trees, potholes, and dirtying her boots with mounds of muck. Her stomach did twists and turns, protesting against her brain. It was not a reckless descent, so much as her nerves were reminding that this was unsafe – to be out in the pitch black night, welcoming moon concealed by vast trees interlocking their branches.

Figuring she had gone far enough, the green witch hiked up her skirt and leaned against a tree, sucking air into her lungs and attempting to calm her breathing. She closed her eyes and reviewed what she was to do, what words she had to take special care of while pronouncing in the spells…

The decision was hard, yes, and apart of her screamed of injustice, but it was far too late to turn back. Perhaps Fiyero had heard the door slam, and was searching for her. She loved him dearly, but was it with her heart? Was it still in Oz?

Opening her eyes to continue on, something came down on the side of her head. Vision swimming with different shades of black, the darkened sky shrouded by darkened pine green, her own skin color seeming grey and cold against the nighttime air. She couldn't see if anyone was there, watching as she almost decided to fall forwards, but it was so dark that Elphaba figured she might as well lose consciousness. Numbness spread through her body, and then, she did.

* * *

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: pssh, I wish I owned it.**

**A/N: (Insert good reason for not updating here) Yup, I basically do not have a good reason for not updating. But I totally just wrote this whole chapter in like, twenty minutes. Hahaha. Um, I'm sorry x100 for not updating sooner, guys...I love you 3

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Elphaba slowly lifted her head while her world spun awkwardly around her. Slowly regaining her focus, she stood up, trying to look at her surroundings. It was completely black; nothing was visible. Carefully standing up, she felt the cold wall against her back. What had just happened? She remembered leaving Fiyero alone, but what happened afterward?

Gently, she pushed herself off the wall, and blinked a few times. Attempting to regain focus, she saw a small light. Walking carefully, she went towards it, but then, in a flash, the light became bigger. It turned out to be a door opening, and the light from the outside room was crawling into the chamber Elphaba hid in.

"…No, no, come now, she won't hurt you…she doesn't have it in her to hurt people…" A very familiar voice said. A voice that made Elphaba's stomach twist and turn uncomfortably. She felt sick, and very light headed.

"Miss Elphaba, it seems your awake!" Morrible said wickedly, as Elphaba could finally see clearly.

"…Madame?" She asked awkwardly, unsure of how to react. What happened, wasn't she just in the woods running from Fiyero?

Morrible rolled her eyes and took a step closer to the green witch. However, the step seemed to be more of a waddle, seeing as Morrible was a rather large woman. "Surprise, surprise," she teased, nodding at the guard. "it seems one of us has nothing to say?"

"What's going on?" Her dry lips managed to make out, glancing from the guard to Morrible, "Where am I?"

"Why, a reunion, that's what's going on!" The horrible woman boomed. "You don't think it's pleasant to see me again?" Unable to speak, Elphaba stared at the teacher. This couldn't actually be happening, seeing as she was running away from Oz…wasn't she? "Oh, well, if you don't, I have someone else here who should make it a wonderful time…"

Nodding at the guard again, he trooped out of the chamber. Morrible started pacing, the smile never leaving her face. "I do hope you've been well…what, with your attempt to leave Oz…how did that go?" Not waiting for answer, she smirked. "Well, obviously not well, if you're here…"

"I-I thought I wasn't heading towards Oz," the witch stammered, wondering who was coming. "how'd you find me?"

"Well, Miss Elphaba…" the woman began, not moving her eyes off of her old student. "Ever since you supposedly died, we always had guards out and about Oz, looking for anyone suspicious, looking for anyone who might be a follower of you…

"There wasn't much of a worry until Glinda, the Ruler of Oz, changed a few rules around…she made it so if anyone was wandering around at late hours of the night, to make them come and see her…she's become quite a figure, if you didn't know…"

"Glinda?" Elphaba's head snapped up from the downward position it had formed. She hadn't thought of the blonde since she came to this horrible room.

"Why yes, Glinda Upland, your best friend…" The large woman laughed. "Or at least, she was."

"Where's Glinda?" Elphaba pressed, walking closer to Morrible.

"Oh, don't you worry, she'll be down in a mo-"

"Madame, why did you call for me?" Another familiar voice filled the green ears, only this time, it was heartbreaking. Elphaba took a step closer to the door, and suddenly, blue eyes met brown.

The moment was incredible. Incredibly emotional, on Elphaba's behalf. Guilt, hurt, depression, betrayal rushed through her, and the brown eyes became soft and wet.

"Madame Morrible, who is this witch? Why is she green?" Glinda's eyes went wide and she took a step backwards. This girl, the woman in front of her, where had the blonde seen her before? "She doesn't look like anyone in Oz."

Elphaba looked at Glinda in complete shock. "Glinda? Is something wrong?"

"Who are you?" Glinda asked, giving her a confused look.

Suddenly, the green girl went straight for Morrible. "What'd you do to her?" She questioned angrily, restraining herself from strangling the woman.

"I didn't do anything!" The Madame laughed, "she did this to herself, all because of you."

The force in her last words hit the witch hard. "All because of me? That's impossible." The green witch denied, stepping back.

"Oh, but it's true!" She yelled, glancing at the blonde girl. "Ask her anything, ask her about Fiyero."

"Who's Fiyero?" Glinda seemed to be getting uncomfortable. "Madame, what's going on?"

"What's your first name? Your real first name?" Elphaba asked the good witch seriously.

"Glinda."

Elphaba stared. "No it's not, your real name is Galinda!"

"Madame, I think there is something wrong with this person. She's green, and she thinks she knows me!"

Morrible stared at Elphaba, her eyes filled with wickedness. "There is something wrong with this person, Miss Glinda."

Elphaba stared at her best friend, her heart slowly breaking. "Glinda, you must remember Shiz, we shared a dorm, don't you remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss….Miss…"

"Elphaba. Glinda, you know my name."

"No, we have never met, Miss Elphaba. I'm afraid I must take my leave, Madame Morrible, Goodnight." The white dress spun out the door, and the green girl heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Oh, isn't that sad?" Morrible said cruelly, walking in a circle around Elphie. "It seems she doesn't know who you are. I wonder how that must make the poor green girl feel?" Unable to speak, Elphaba stared straight at the ground. "Well, we may find out more tomorrow morning, yes? I hope you have a wonderful night's sleep, Miss Elphaba Thropp."

Morrible walked out of the room, followed by the guard. The door closed, and the room went black. Elphaba stared into the blackness, her eyes never left the empty space Glinda stood. What was going on? She stared at the ceiling, her heart and mind racing. And suddenly, she felt a hot tear slide down her cheek. Her eyelids became heavy, and soon, she had no idea of her surroundings.

However, exactly two floors above her, someone else was staring at the ceiling, except her mind was trapped. Glinda was lying on her feather bed, attempting to figure out what had just happened. The Madame never made her go and meet the prisoners before, but this one girl…Elphaba…

She said they knew each other. That they shared a dorm. But none of this could have possibly been true…could it? Glinda wasn't the type to forget people, especially someone like that green girl…

But Morrible knew something. She knew something that the blonde didn't. And for some reason, that bothered her a lot. Determined to find out what was going on, she wrapped her robe around her, and stormed out of the bedroom.

* * *

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Wicked? Lies lies lies.**

**A/N: Okay...So I deserve to be hit a few time, I know. I have no good reason for not updating xD. Well I'm uber sorry guys. And I don't thnk this chapter is that amazing, but hey, I'm starting to get back into this story again :). Love you guysss.**

**Chapter 7**

"Madame, we need to speak at once." Glinda demanded, tripping over her night gown as she stormed into the old woman's bedroom. "Why did you make me meet that woman?"

Morrible looked clueless. "Well, Deary, I just thought you might want to meet this strange prisoner. I found her rather unique, didn't you?"

"No, Madame, you're lying." The blonde said harshly, shaking furiously. "You know something. Why did that girl say she knew me?"

Morrible shook her head and patted the bed, indicating the good witch to sit. The blonde denied her offer. "Well, you see, that woman down there, I know her personally. She use to be a student of mine…great person, but was obsessed with the Wicked Witch of the West. She made her skin green. That woman down there, wants to be just like the Wicked Witch. She claimed to know you, so she could have power over Oz. You see, Elphaba, the girl down in the dungeon, figured if you two became friends, she could finish The Wicked Witch's work."

Glinda's arms were still shaking, but she was breathing easily. "Really?"

"Yes, dear, I would never lie to you about something like that."

The blonde took the seat Morrible offered, and stared at her hands. "I don't understand why anyone would want to follow that stupid old Witch."

"Nor do I, dear. But if you'd excuse me, I'd love to get some sleep. It's been a pleasure talking with you, Lady Glinda."

"Good night, Madame." Glinda saw her way out, and shut Morrible's door softly behind her.

The blonde slowly crept her way up the stairs, her tummy flipping in all sorts of ways. She couldn't get the green girl out of her head. The name Elphaba sounded so familiar, and the girls face seemed to tear the good witch's heart in two. Morrible's story seemed a little hard to believe, but the Madame had never lied to her before.

The thoughts kept running through Glinda's head, and she decided it would be best to go to sleep and try to dream. When she finally made it up to her room, she didn't seem to fully make it on the mattress before falling asleep. Her head and arms lay on the bed while the ruler of oz drifted into a sleep.

"_Elphie why'd you have to be so stupid!" Glinda cried, slamming her foot on the ground. "Now you got the Wizard of Oz to try to kill us!"_

"_Not kill us, Glinda, and you know I was trying to tell him about the Animals!"_

"_I hope you're happy!" Glinda yelled, sitting down roughly on the ground and folding her arms across her chest childishly._

There was a silence. "Glinda, I think it's time I try doing what I know is right. I don't care what anyone else says or thinks. I need to do this."

Glinda jumped up. "Elphie what do you mean?"

"I'm going to help the Animals, Glinda," Elphaba said sternly, blinking tears away. "And this is goodbye."

Glinda's eyes filled with tears as she gave her friend a cloak to wear. "I hope you're happy in the end Elphie."

Elphaba smiled, and they're eyes were connected. Suddenly, there was banging, and the door fell. Glinda screamed, and before she knew it, Elphaba was in the air.

"No one can bring me down!" Elphaba yelled, looking at the guards.

They started screaming at her, bringing their guns out and firing. Elphaba flew away, and disappeared into the night. The guns kept being fired.

"I hope you're happy…" Glinda said so softly, she collapsed in tears. Her world was spinning, everything darkened-

"Lady Glinda! Wake up!" A guard shook her, and Glinda frantically jumped.

"Why, my Lady, you were screaming! Is everything alright?"

"Oh, oh yes, I so apologize." She breathed, blinking quickly.

The guard nodded and stood up. "You have a group of Ozians expecting to be spoken too."

Glinda was quiet for a moment. "Tell them I'm not feeling well," she lied. "And I'll speak to them another day."

"As you wish." With that the guard left, closing the door behind him.

The sun was out; meaning Glinda had slept in slightly late. She slowly got up, trying to remember the dream she had. Frustrated, she pounded her bed. All she could remember was the fact the green girl was in it. And her name was Elphaba.

Glinda knew something was wrong. She quickly gathered a dress and attempted to go to the dungeon.

However, when she got to the doors, a guard stopped her. "Sorry, you can't see the prisoners. Madame Morrible requests you not to. 'Says you're going crazy about it. I think it best you not see the green one."

"I'm the ruler of Oz." Glinda said coolly. "My word over powers Morrible's. I demand you let me see that prisoner."

The guard hesitated. "I do think it best you at least eat some breakfast first. Seeing somethin' as awful lookin' as that could ruin you're appetite, aye?" he laughed.

Glinda scowled, and stormed up the stairs. She wasn't hungry. She wanted to talk to that Elphaba girl.

Going into the dining room, she saw Morrible eating at the end of the table. "Why, Lady Glinda! I heard you had a rough night. And today's the day you have to sign those papers saying the Animal's can't run stores anymore!"

The blonde stopped. "When did I say I'd sign that?"

"The other day deary, you even announced it."

The Witch paused. "Oh," she said bluntly, "do you think you could sign the papers for me? Tell them I gave you permission to sign them with your name, but it still makes it legal through Oz."

"Anything for the ruler of Oz," Morrible said boldly, bowing her head.

"Madame, can I please speak to that prisoner?"

"The green one?" Morrible asked, raising a brow. "I think it would be in your best interest no to, deary."

"Madame, I demand to know why you forbid me to see Elphaba."

"Oh, you said that blasted disgusting name." The Madame cringed. "I just think she'd put horrible thoughts in your head."

"Madame you have papers to sign," Glinda said coolly. "I think you better go do that."

"As you wish, Lady Glinda." Morrible said just as coolly. The old woman left in a rush, her stubby legs making her waddle.

In a heartbeat the blonde was down the stairs, heading towards the dungeon. The guard, not bothering to argue this time, unlocked the room the green prisoner was in, and let Glinda go inside.

"Would you like the door closed, My Lady?" he asked politely, his accent filling ever word.

"Yes, thank you." She nodded, and the guard closed the door and left. Glinda started walking towards the green girl, who looked up at her, eyes filled with pain.

"Elphaba…" The blonde said, trying out the name on her tongue.

A spark was seen in the brown eyes. "You remember me, Glinda?" The woman asked hopefully, moving as far away as the handcuffs would let her go. Glinda didn't realize this the night before, but the girl was attached to chains by her wrists, keeping her to the wall.

"No, I don't know who you are." Glinda replied bluntly, sitting down somewhat near the woman. "But I want to find out."

* * *

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own wicked, but I do own a stick.**

**A/N: Woo Chapter eight! Probably really bad to be honest, I don't like it, but heyy, it's something! School's killer guys. But I auditioned for West Side Story! We'll see how that goes :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

The hope that was in the brown eyes fell, but she continued to stare at the blonde woman. "How can you not remember me, Glinda? You…we were best friends, don't remember?"

Glinda paused, deeply thinking about her past dreams, and why the name Elphaba seemed to have such a good feeling when she said it. For some reason, it made her heart skip a beat.

"I don't understand why you keep saying we were best friends, I really don't know you," the blonde replied, getting up and pacing. "However there are a few things I'd like to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Why you're in my dreams."

There was an awkward silence. The woman called Elphaba blinked, and for some reason, Glinda noticed her cheeks became a darker green.

"What exactly do you dream about, Glinda?" Elphaba asked, tilting her head curiously.

Glinda sat down the uncomfortable bed and was quiet for a moment. "I had a dream last night," she started, choosing her words carefully. "You were in it. I can't remember for the life of me what happened, but I do remember I kept saying 'I hope you're happy'. We were saying goodbye I think…and I think there were guards trying to kill you." The blonde looked at Elphaba, but had no eye contact; the green girl was staring at the floor, not blinking.

"And the other night, I had a dream you and I were at some sort of…dance I suppose. I gave you a…something, and you took it. But then, everyone made fun of you, and I felt guilty. I tried to make it better by dancing with you. And then, my dream jumped to another spot, and I was holding the object I gave you before. Except this time, I was clutching to my chest and crying hysterically," the blonde purposely left the object unnamed. In case the woman did know her, she wanted to see if by some means, she knew what the gift had been.

Elphaba's head snapped up. "Was it a hat?"

The blonde looked at her in disbelief. "How…how did you know that?"

The green woman smiled and looked shyly at the ground. "I remember that night, the night you gave me that hat."

The blonde's brow rose. "But that didn't happen, it was a dream."

"Come now, Glinda, you must remember, you have to!" Elphaba pleaded, looking up at the girl. "How could it be a dream when I know exactly what you're talking about?"

Glinda was quiet for a moment. "Maybe you can read minds!" The blonde suggested childishly, slightly giggling. She became serious in the next beat. "I think you need to explain why you think you know me, that woman, Morrible said-"

"Morrible," Elphaba huffed under her breath, her eyes cold. "That woman is the reason everything happened."

"How? She told me-"

"Everything Morrible tell you is a lie." Elphaba said bluntly and coldly. "She just wants complete power over Oz."

Glinda decided to ignore her harsh comments towards her secretary. "I don't know if what you're telling me is the truth or not. But I do know that there must be some connection between us, if you know about the hat. I think you should tell me everything we've been through together…it might make things more, I don't know, clearer?"

"If you truly wish for me to," Elphaba started slowly, "I'll tell you everything."

"Please, Elphaba, it might help me."

And so the story began. The green woman told her about Shiz, about how they hated each other, the dance, the attempted make over session, Fiyero. The blonde was becoming more and more distraught at every word that seeped out of Elphaba's mouth. The green woman couldn't tell if she remember anything though. So she continued to speak of The Wizard, and then of Nessa, and finally of how she faked her death.

For the next few moments, both were absolutely quiet. It was the first time Elphaba ever relived every moment between her and Glinda, plus it was heartbreaking to have to tell. The blonde seemed to have a difficult time taking in every word, but Elphaba thought she was at least attempting to.

"…If I lived through that," the blonde said quietly. "I think I'd been in so much pain, thinking my best friend was dead."

For the first time that night (It was a rather long story, after all. Neither Glinda nor Elphaba had moved from the positions they were in, and the sun was starting to set.) Elphaba's eyes filled with tears. "I wanted nothing more then to tell you we were alive," she said softly, playing with her hands and not wanting to look at her 'best friend'. Although Glinda could not remember anything, Elphaba still found it difficult to look her in the eyes since her arrival. "But Fiyero, he refused to let me."

"I imagine he was quite good looking," The Good Witch joked, "if we both fought over him."

"He was," The Wicked Witch breathed. There was a pause for a moment. "If I could do anything, anything to make you remember me, Glinda, I would."

"I want to remember, Elphaba." She said suddenly. "I want to remember anything. Everything. Is there nothing you or I could do?"

"I…I don't know," she replied honestly, eyes scanning the floor. "but I'm sure we could figure out something. Perhaps not tonight though, seeing as we've had a rather…" Elphaba chose her words carefully. "Overwhelming day."

Galinda nodded. "Well then, I suppose I shall take my leave." Another silence filled the room. "Thank you, Elphaba." The blonde said quietly and shyly, not making eye contact.

Before Elphaba got to say another word she saw the back of the blonde's dress exit through the door. There was a soft thump as to the wood closing, but Elphaba just stared at her hands with her thoughts running wild.

* * *

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note: So yeah, unfortuntaly I let this story die when I had it going. But now I've written like four chapters to it in one night :). So, expect updates like once every few days to make up for the long gaps. I hope people are still reading this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 9**

Glinda breathed heavily as she trudged her feet up the stairs. Her mind raced with confusion, her heart sat deep in her stomach. She felt as though she should be crying. The staircase had never seemed longer than before. Left, right, left… Glinda stared as her foot moved up each step slowly, almost as if they were hovering before touching the ground again.

Why was the blonde woman having such a difficult time comprehending what Elphaba was saying? Part of her actually felt the pain Elphaba had described, the pain of her best friend dying. But then, part of her believed this was all complete rubbish, and none of it was true. Oddly, the green acquaintance gave more trust in her words than Morrible did.

And that made Glinda start to wonder.

When the Good Witch finally made it to the top of the staircase, her feet kept moving in the motion of the stairs. She stumbled for a moment, and then regained balance. "You a'right there Miss Glinda?" The guard asked sympathetically. It was the same guard who had not wanted her to speak with Elphaba.

"Yes, thank you." She spoke quietly. The words felt as though they shouldn't have left her mouth.

"That sure coulda' been a nasty fall, it coulda' been." He shook his head and headed down the dark corridor.

The blonde woman headed quickly to her bedroom. She wished that everyone else would just go away. Glinda wanted more time to be with the Elphaba girl, hoping, dreaming that she could finally remember the words that the green woman spoke. The blonde woman slowly took her accessories off, then her clothing, and finally put on a comfortable nightshirt. Oddly, from the moment Elphaba had started telling her story, the blonde woman felt a lump in her throat. For some strange reason, she felt as though the lump was still there.

Glinda gently placed herself on her mattress, feeling the comfort of her own bed. Placing her head gently on the pillow, she blinked. Then, suddenly, she could not stop the pain in her heart. Glinda let out a quiet, mangled sob while a tear rolled down her cheek.

……………..

It felt as though a baseball bat had hit Glinda in the head. She woke up with a throbbing headache, almost as if she had been drinking all night and was stuck with a hangover. The blonde didn't remember falling asleep, nor did she remember when the tears stopped falling from her cheeks. Groaning, she rolled over and saw the black hat thrown on the floor.

She jumped up, remembering the events of the day before. Elphaba, I have to see Elphaba. Glinda thought while changing quickly. Throwing on one of her finest dresses and fixing her hair in less than an hour seemed almost impossible. However, today, Glinda forced her dress on and curled her hair in under ten minutes. Determined to talk with Elphaba again, Glinda left her bedroom immediately.

Almost racing down the stairs, she collided with non other than Madame Morrible.

"Sorry, Madame, but I am in a hurry." Glinda apologized, clearly not wanting to stay in conversation.

"Why in such a hurry, Miss Glinda?" Morrible inquired, obviously not desiring the Good Witch to leave just yet.

"I have some business I need to attend to." The blonde explained.

"Oh, what business?"

"I am the ruler of Oz. My business is none of your concern. Now, let me through." Glinda demanded, eyes filled with no emotion.

"As you wish, Miss Glinda." Morrible responded, voice sounding harsh. The blonde brushed past it and headed down to the dungeon.

"Elphaba!" Glinda called, opening the door and smiling widely. "I think I know a way you could help me get my memory back!"

"Oh?" Elphaba questioned, standing up. "What would that be?"

"Well, in one of my dreams, you gave me a book…I still have it. Maybe you cou-"

"The Grimmerie?" Elphaba asked in disbelief, lips parted slightly. "You still have it?"

The blonde nodded proudly. "Yes I do! I found it while looking through my closet once…it drew me to read it, I must say."

"Did you bring it with you here?" The green woman seemed eager, and Glinda didn't blame her. The thought of remembering the imaginable seemed so wonderful; the blonde couldn't even describe it.

As far back as Glinda could remember, she never had a best friend. She never had someone close whom she could talk to let alone care for. She never had someone who she could go to in tears and would comfort her. As far as she knew, that was what best friends did. Glinda wanted nothing more than to have that feeling.

"Glinda?" The blonde snapped out of her imagination and looked blankly at the brunette.

"What?"

Elphaba chuckled. "You're still Glinda…" She said quietly, almost to herself. But the smile on the green woman's face made Glinda's heart skip a beat. "So did you bring the book here?"

Glinda's smile fell. "No, but it is in my room. I shall get it and be back in a heartbeat." She promised, and hurried out of the room.

The blonde ran up the stairs in a rush. Her mind wanted her to get the book, but her heart was leading her somewhere else. Why had her heart skipped a beat when she saw the woman smile warmly? It was a strange feeling, Glinda thought, finally making it to her bedroom, now where did I put that book?

Rummaging through her closet, she threw clothes aside. Desperately searching, her heart still made her mind wonder.

The way her heart felt around Elphaba was like something she had never felt before. It was almost as though the feeling was always there. When Glinda saw her smile, her whole inside felt different. She felt as though it was the right place and time and everything was perfect.

For some reason, Glinda felt like a void had been filled in her heart when she met Elphaba. Even if she couldn't remember it being there before.

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note: I hope I get some more reviews. It's make me way happy. Anyways I hope you all enjoy :). **

**Chapter Ten**

Glinda smiled proudly as she found the book. Gazing at the cover, she shivered with discomfort. She had never picked up the book before. It gave her chills every time she glanced at it, as if someone was telling her things would go wrong if she opened it. Holding it close, she left her room and hurried down the stairs.

As if by chance she ran into Morrible once again. This time she wasn't planning on conversation, and attempted to go past.

"Oh, Miss Glinda, I do hope you like it in that cell with that witch." Morrible teased. Guards gathered around her.

"What are you talking about, Madame?" Glinda inquired, completely in a state of confusion. "I'm just going there to talk with Elphaba."

"And you'll be staying there, too." Morrible nodded her head towards the blonde. Two guards went over and grabbed Glinda's arms roughly.

"Get off of me." She demanded, but they didn't move. "What are you doing? I said let me go." The book fell from her hands.

"Yes, but I told them hold on, no matter what fight you put up." Morrible's words were cold. "You see, Lady Glinda, the other day you told me I could sign your papers, did you not?"

The blonde hesitated, but nodded. "Well, I asked them to print out a new paper. A paper that I said you mentioned I could sign."

Glinda tilted her head. "What paper? I never spoke of one particular paper you could sign."

Morrible smiled nastily. "I'm aware of this. Well, the document we're speaking of was one I had to sign without your permission, even though they thought I had it."

"What did the document say?" The blonde could not be more confused. Her heart was racing, and she got chills throughout her body once again.

"The document said that I, Morrible, was the new ruler of Oz. That you, Lady Glinda, were to tired of the pressure, and handed me the power." Her wicked laughter echoed throughout the castle. Glinda's heart dropped.

"W-What?" Glinda's ears couldn't believe what they were hearing. How could someone she trusted so do this to her?

"And so, I told the guards to take you to the dungeon, along with your little friend. Have fun, Lady Glinda." Morrible's laugh made Glinda's ears bleed.

"Wait, put me down I say! This is completely ridiculous!" The Good Witch started kicking her feet while they picked her up off the ground. Morrible picked up the book, which lay helpless on the ground.

"Ah, the Grimmerie, how amazing this book is still in tact. But this serves no purpose to me, seeing as I can't read a damn thing in it." The old woman handed it to one of the guards. Glinda recognized him as the man who let her into the dungeon. "Burn it. Make sure no piece of this book is ever readable again."

"As you wish, ma'me." He nodded. Glinda's heart sank deeper into her stomach.

"Let me go!" The two men dragged the blonde down the stairs, and threw her into the cell. Elphaba stared wide-eyed and helped Glinda off the ground.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked, fixing Glinda's dress.

"Morrible took over Oz." The blonde uttered, eyes filling with tears. "You were right. She's just as wicked as you said she was."

The green woman's eyes lost all emotion that was in them. "I've hated her since I first laid eyes on her." Elphaba looked at the blonde, up and down, soaking in her face's features. She was exactly the same. She was still beautiful, even if she couldn't imagine what had really happened between them. Sure, Elphaba told her, but nothing could be the same as living it. This Glinda would never know the tension, the hatred or the depression both were caused by each other.

Suddenly Elphaba felt water come to her eyes. She turned quickly and then gazed out the barred windows. Glinda tilted her head and took a step forward. "Are you alright?" She asked, placing a hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

The green woman felt tears slowly roll down her face. She took a deep breath and faced the blonde. "Have I done something wrong?" The blonde's eyes were wide, filled with fear.

"You've no idea," Elphaba gulped, not thinking about what she was saying, "how much you're hurting me."

Tears sprung to the blonde's eyes. "What do you mean?" Glinda's lip trembled as Elphaba took a gentle step forward.

"It hurts me so much," Elphaba paused, choosing her words carefully, "being in the same room with you, but it not being the actual, well, you." Elphaba stopped, seeing the confusion in the blonde's eyes. She started again, "Glinda, I know you. The real you. And I'd do anything to have you again. You have no idea how much it hurts being with you and you not remembering a thing."

"Oh, Elphie…" The blonde trailed, tears pouring down her face silently.

Elphaba's heart stopped. "Did you just call me Elphie?"

Glinda's lips were parted slightly as her mind wandered. "Yes, I did. Did I offend you?"

The green woman smiled slightly, heart pounding in her ears. She knew Glinda was somewhere in there. "I'm going to get your memory back, Glinda. If it kills me." Elphaba promised, wiping a tear from the blonde's face. The blonde gave half a smile and then brought Elphaba into an embrace. Swallowing hard, her mind started racing.

For some reason, holding this Elphaba woman made her heart jump. It felt right, as though they fit perfectly with each other. The brunette obviously had no intention of letting go, nor did the blonde.

Glinda's mind was searching for an answer for a few moments when it finally struck her. Having Elphaba in her life made her feel complete. It was almost as if a void was filled in her heart, even though she never realized it was there before.


End file.
